


Of blue eyes and white skates

by haikawa



Category: Free!
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, AU, Has as much plot as a prologue does, I just wanna see them in skin-tight full body suits, Ice-skating AU, M/M, Which means theres not much, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikawa/pseuds/haikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((And all Rin could see were blue, blue eyes.))</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Going to the rink had been part of the plan. Seeing him there wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of blue eyes and white skates

The hallway was dark, the only sources of light being the bright green exit signs and the moon. Rin walked slowly, unhurriedly, towards the door on the other end. 

 

Getting in the building had been easy. The old man that owned the building had known his family and trusted Rin and finding the rink itself was no great feat. Once he had known all the nooks and crannies of this place and could find his way through with his eyes closed. But now though, everything had changed.

 

He could still remember his father’s laughter, Gou’s shriek as she slipped on the ice, his mother’s encouragements from the sidelines. He could still remember a hesitant smile on a cherubic face and blue, blue eyes.

 

As he neared the door leading to the rink, Rin thought he heard something. It sounded almost like… piano music. And it came from the rink. Surprised, the red-head moved towards the doorway with urgency.

 

Rin opened the door and breathed in the cool air of the rink. But his breath almost stopped when he noticed that.

 

That being the tall figure clad in black on the ice, moving fluidly. He was twirling and spinning all while keeping his grace almost effortlessly. He glided back and forth, all the while skating in time to Yiruma’s _Love Me_ (Rin knows because Gou can play it, not because he loved listening to it or anything). The boy looked almost ethereal, for only the most minimum of lights were on and the low amount of lighting was blue and made the rink look like it was glowing and the glow only served to further emphasise on the mystery skater.

 

Rin did not notice walking closer to the rink to get a closer look at this beautiful stranger, but what he did notice what his fists clenching with the yearning to join the figure on the ice, to sweep him off his feet, to dance together. But he knew that joining in would only spoil the skater’s performance and Rin did not want to make a mess out of everything again. So he would watch from the sidelines, watch this mystery skater do his magic on the ice, his black hair swaying with his momentum. 

 

The calm music, coupled with the graceful spins that he did, relaxed Rin, who had tensed upon seeing the skater prepare for a double Axel, which he managed to land properly, albeit a little clumsily. 

 

The music drew to a close slowly, the skater spinning elegantly near the centre of the rink for a few seconds and then drawing himself into a position that looked similar to a pirouette, only more suited to the ice. The skater had closed his eyes for a few seconds to calm himself and when he opened them, his gaze met Rin’s red eyes. 

 

At that moment, Rin felt like the world around him went whooshing away, the only thing remaining were blue, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an Ice-Skating AU for Rin and Haru.   
> (After all ice is just another form of water)


End file.
